onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Manga Entertainment
Manga Entertainment является дистрибьютором аниме в Великобритании, который начал выпускать «One Piece» на DVD и Blu-Ray в 2013 году. В настоящее время Manga Entertainment выпустила тринадцать собраний сериала, а одиннадцать из них Фильмы. DVD Релиз TV Сериала One Piece Manga's release of the One Piece TV series is identical in content to FUNimation's American releases, including the logo and credit alterations. Collections 1-13 use the PAL masters created by Madman Collection One DVD credits following each disc., whereas Collection Fourteen onward are identical to the NTSC discs released by FUNimation (even refering to the US season releases in the menus). These releases contain audio in English 5.1 surround and Japanese stereo, and use the same subtitle translations as FUNimation's releases. The 'In The Booth with Brina Palencia' special feature which was advertised but not included with the US release of Season Five: Voyage Four is included in Collection Thirteen. The Marathon Mode option is missing from the first thirteen collections. Otherwise, the extras are identical to their US counterparts. Собрание 1 Collection 2 Collection 3 Collection 4 Collection 5 Collection 6 Collection 7 Collection 8 Collection 9 Collection 10 Collection 11 Collection 12 Collection 13 Collection 14 Collection 15 Collection 16 One Piece Movie DVD/Blu-ray Releases The movies previously dubbed and released by FUNimation contain the English dub and original Japanese versions, whereas the others contain the Japanese version only. The movie packs use Manga's own masters with alternate subtitles that occasionally use names and terminology inconsistent to the FUNimation translations My reviewer.net — 'One Piece'. Movie 10 Movies 1-3 Movies 4-6 Movies 7-9 Movie 8 uses FUNimation's altered logo, but does not include the English credits. Movie 8 This contains the same content as the 'Movie 7-9 Collection' disc Review for One Piece — The Movie: Episode Of Alabasta. Movie 12 The extras from the American and Australian releases are not includedPiece Film: Z.html UK Anime Network — Anime review: One Piece Film: Z. Восприятие With Manga's first release of the series, several reviewers noted the high fan demand for an uncut DVD version following FUNimation's acquisition of the series in America six years earlier and praised Manga for licensing the seriesMyReviewer.com — 'Review for One Piece Collection 1'Piece — Collection 1.html UK Anime Network — 'Anime review: One Piece — Collection One'. Like the FUNimation releases, the uncut version and the FUNimation dub were considered vastly superior to the edited 4Kids version that had aired on TV MyReviewer.com — 'Review for One Piece Collection 1'Anime UK News — 'One Piece #1'. Manga was also praised for releasing the series in the 26-episode Collection sets rather than the 13-episode sets that were released in America and AustraliaToonzone — 'Review: "One Piece Uncut Collections 1-4 (UK Editions)": See Pirates at their Best!'. Some reviews criticized the earlier DVDs video quality for including noticeable compression artifacts such as macroblocking MyReviewer.com — 'Review for One Piece Collection 1'Anime Blu-Ray UK — 'DVD Review: One Piece – Collection 1', although these problems were noted to be less apparent in later volumes, particularly once the DVDs started using HD mastersMyReviewer.com — 'Review for One Piece Collection 10'. The inclusion of the English 5.1 mix and the high quality soundtrack of both versions, however, was widely praised The Fandom post — 'One Piece Collection 2 UK Anime DVD Review '. The reception to the Extra Features have also been mixedAnime Blu-Ray UK — 'DVD Review: One Piece – Collection 1'. While Manga was praised for licensing many of the movies before other English territories, the quality of the Movie Collection DVD was considered disappointing. The first Movie Collection was criticized for having poor video and audio quality, as well as having translations that were not consistent with either the TV series DVDs or the other movie releasesMyReviewer.com — 'Review for One Piece Movie Collection 1'Piece — Movie Collection 1.html UK Anime Network — 'Anime review: One Piece — Movie Collection 1'. Reviewers also noted numerous errors on the box for Movie Collection One, advertising an English dub, 5.1 audio and the short Dream Soccer King that weren't included on the DVD Anime Blu-Ray UK — 'Unboxing: One Piece – Movie Collection 1'. The video quality was noted to improve on the other two Movie Collections, but reviewers were still critical of the releases "disappointing" stereo soundtrack with "music and sound effects overpowering dialogue to the point of burying it completely" MyReviewer.com — 'Review for One Piece Collection 10'Anime Blu-Ray UK — 'DVD Review: One Piece – Movie Collection 3' and subtitles that contained even more grammatical and translation errors The Fandom post — 'One Piece Movie Collection 3 UK Anime DVD Review '. These problems were carried over to the Blu-ray release of Movie 8 Anime Blu-Ray UK — 'Blu-ray Review: One Piece: Movie 8 – Episode of Alabasta – The Pirates and the Princess of the Desert'. Movies 10 and 12 were praised for having picture, sound and subtitle quality on par with the FUNimation releases MyReviewer.com. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Manga Entertainment Категория:Компании Категория:Статьи без информационных панелей Категория:One Piece в различных странах